Can I lay by your side?
by LuluDancing
Summary: Inspired by the Porsche promo pic posted on Twitter. "Hmm..?" She hummed, raising her chin to enjoy the wind. Her hair waving behind her like a silken curtain in the breeze, her lips slightly parted as her dark lashes rested against her pinked cheeks. "I love you." He stated quietly, knowing she heard it over the wind.


**_A/N: Hi everyone! This little one-shot was inspired by the promo pic put out by an awesome person named Andy on Twitter. The plot bunnies who are in a very angsty mood have attacked me and I present this to you. _**

**_This is my first foray into writing Olicity and I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Arrow and the CW. _**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone brightly in the clear cerulean blue sky as the waves crashed on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff face.

A gleaming black Porsche made its way down along the cliff's windy road, the open ocean keeping it company.

Oliver drove along the open road, feeling lighter for the first time in years. Was this how it was to feel happy?

He glanced down at their entwined fingers resting on his thigh, still finding it hard to believe what had transpired barely an hour ago. Just a couple of hours ago his life looked bleak and dark, happiness out of reach, _her _out of reach and now? Now everything had changed.

Glancing up at the road ahead, his finger rubbed along the white gold band on her ring finger, over and over again. Touching it constantly, feeling her soft skin and the cold band made it all the more real for him. They were _married._ Married.

She was his. _His_ girl. _His wife._ And_ he_ was hers. He has always been _hers._

A half smile adorned his face as he took another sneak peek at their clasped hands.

"Concentrate on the road." Felicity admonished lightly as she squeezed his hand. The smile on her face rivaled the sunlight. It was bright, light, carefree and full of happiness. And he finally felt complete.

A rush of emotion choked him at the thought that he had put that smile on her face. God, he couldn't believe how lucky he has gotten. All the choices he made, lead to this very moment.

Felicity swatted his hand, "I mean it Oliver. Eyes on the road. God knows, how many accidents happen on a cliff face. In fact I could google it and find out the percentage so that you would take this driving business more seriously. Though if you keep looking at me like that, I feel like there would be a whole lot less driving and a whole lot more pulling up on the side of the road so that we can christen this car. Multiple times. In various positions. Should the space allow it." Slapping her free hand on her mouth, she winced, "God, I didn't just say that, did I?"

His shoulder shook with laughter as she mock glared at him, "You better not be laughing at me, Oliver. Trust me it isn't too late to be in the dog house."

"Felicity," Her name rolled off his tongue so easily, like it was made for him to say. Those three syllables. Who would have thought that they would bring him such happiness?

"Hmm..?" She hummed, raising her chin to enjoy the wind. Her hair waving behind her like a silken curtain in the breeze, her lips slightly parted as her dark lashes rested against her pinked cheeks.

"I love you." He stated quietly, knowing she heard it over the wind.

That was it.

There was nothing to debate about. Nothing to think twice about. He knew it. Deep in his soul, he knew that no matter what happens, he will always love her. Only _her._ _His _Felicity.

He glanced at her, noticing her looking at him, her eyes swirling with emotion, and if possible she smiled more brightly. He was momentarily blinded by the light that radiated from her, so pure, so clean, so very her.

Moving her hand to the lock that held her seatbelt, she unbuckled it, leaning closer to him. He was well aware of her breasts pressing against his arm, her lips brushed against his ear, teeth grazing it, her tongue flicking out to give it a little lick. A growl emanated from him. Pulling up by the side of the road seemed like a viable option right that second.

Her voice was cheeky as she whispered, "I lo-"

He heard it before it hit them, the silent _thwick_ of an arrow being released and the next thing he heard was his front tire being blown out, causing the car to swerve.

Both hands gripping the wheel now, he fought for control, as Felicity' startled cry filled the air. He reached wildly for her, trying to grab hold of her but she was flung back against the passenger side car door, away from his reach, the car spinning out of control.

The screech of metal rang as the car hit the side railing before the impact sent it flipping over twice before it landed on its side.

Smoke rose from the air from the underbelly of the Porsche, its wheels spinning wildly.

With a groan, Oliver opened his eyes, his head throbbing intently as he tried to orient himself to his surroundings. Gasping he swung around wildly, his hands clawing the air as he tried to look for Felicity.

"Felicity!" He shouted, fear coursing through him. Fear for her. Fear for the little bit of happiness he got before it was snatched away from him.

He pushed himself out of the car, rolling over the shattered pieces of glass from the windscreen, ignoring the digs of the jagged ends into his side, away from the overturned vehicle. He had only one mission. Find Felicity.

He should have known better than to think that the League of Assassins would let him get away without a final word.

As he tried to push himself up, a sharp pain wracked through his left leg. He lurched back as his knee buckled underneath him, unable to take his weight. Gritting his teeth, he pushed through the pain and stood up, one hand holding the car to steady him.

Limping around the car, his eyes scanned the road, searching for a glimpse of his sunlight. For a glimpse of golden hair or the wispy white dress she wore.

"FELICITY!" He yelled.

And that's when he heard it .

"Oliver!"

It came from the cliff face.

He whipped his head around, as he limped towards the direction her voice came from, his eyes vigilant. Pain coursed through his body as his knee protested from his abuse but he ignored it. His mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Finding her and getting her back to him safely.

He sighted her ring first. The white gold wedding band on her left hand reflecting the sunlight. Her fingers were blood stained and clutching onto the mangled railing the Porsche hit.

Horror filled him as he realized that the railing had swung off the cliff face and was now hanging precariously over the ocean.

And she was holding onto it for dear life.

He hobbled faster towards her.

There was blood from where she clutched the railing, the metal digging into the soft flesh of her palm, drawing blood. Dread filled him when he saw her hands slip down an inch.

"OLIVER!" Stark panic laced her voice.

"Felicity, don't worry, I got you." He laid on the ground his hand reaching for her, his voice calm and reassuring not belying the tsunami of emotions coursing through him. "Grab onto my hand."

Felicity's scared eyes gazed at his face, the strain of holding onto the railing apparent. Her gaze flickered down towards his leg.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed as her eyes settled on his torn, bloodstained pants.

"Come on Felicity," He continued calmly. He knew that she knew he was trying to keep calm for both their sakes at the moment.

"Oliver.. I don't think I can." Her tongue wet her lip, her gaze now locked onto his oustretched hand "It's too far away."

"Don't say it!" He ground out. "Don't you dare say it, Felicity. I am here. I am going to get you." He looked into her eyes. "Trust me."

She looked at him for a beat. Nodded. And her right hand let go of the railing, reaching out to him.

"I got you."

Her bloodstained fingers were millimeters away from his. A hairs breadth away.

"Almost there." Oliver thrust forward a bit more, his torso leaning a bit more over the cliff, fingers straining to feel her skin against it.

The next few seconds passed in slow motion. Neither of them saw it coming. Her left hand slipped off the bloodied railing. Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her, her mouth forming a small O.

Her hand tried to find purchase on the railing to hold on as she lurched forward swinging wildly to grab onto his hand.

The chasm between their fingers widened.

She fell.

Oliver will never forget that moment. Ever. In the future, even after he hunted down the League of Assassins and killed every last one of them, torturing Ra's to the brink of his life, eliminating their very existence, he will never be able to forget that moment.

The image ingraining itself permanently in his brain. In his memory.

She looked angelic, her white dress floating around her, her hair waving in the wind like a golden halo against the beautiful blue background of the ocean. It was like she was flying, her arms reaching out to him, calling him, wanting to hold him. As if she was going to fly up and hold him.

The last thing he remembered was seeing her body disappear amongst the crashing waves. One second she was there, the next she was gone.

Taken away from him.

All that remained was him screaming her name out, his throat raw, his heart no longer beating, the blood pounding in his head as he screamed her name over and over again.

And in that instant his entire world darkened.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.

Follow me on tumblr on **vampirebarbiecare**


End file.
